Flowers & Roses
by BloodyDawnAngel
Summary: Short not so sexual one-shot. Ino/Sakura


Declaimer – I don't own naruto or anything I write… just how I write it.

OK! This is my attempt at dialog don't hate be if it's bad. Also I will not be able to update The Last song Saku/Ino addition until a further date (possible). Hmm Oh Young Sakrua and Ino were rushed to be finished. Sorry… anyway enjoy (again possible).

------------------------------Sakura Ino---onI arukaS--------------------------------

Ino's POV

"Sakura, Where are you?" I asked as I search for Sakura. I've bin looking for her for a few hour's now. We decided to meet up at the park around 5 and hang out today but she didn't show up. "Sakura? Stop hiding? It's now funny…" I'm starting to get scared now. It's 7 O'clock now and it's getting dark out. I saw her a few minutes ago, but she disappeared into the forbidden forest.

Now I'm searching through the thick forest tree, trying to spot here again. As I turn around the side of a tree I see her waving to me then running of further into the forest.

"Follow me Ino! Hahaha, follow me, follow me!" she say's while running and laughing Arms spread like she soaring through the sky. For a 12 year old she can be such a child. I keep on following her, still getting deeper into the woods. It's getting very dark out and I can hardly see anything.

I'm getting worried now. Its bin half an hour since I started walking in the same Direction Sakura ran off in. It's now starting to rain. I hear the giggle of Sakura but it sounds like its coming form every direction. I start to cry, falling down to my knees.

"Don't cry Ino, I'm right here. Don't cry"

"Sakura!" I leap onto her hugging her, to afraid to let go. "I was scared when I couldn't find you. I though something had happened to you." I Whisper, I'm tears slowly stopping. When they do stop I look up to see Sakura's face. She has a gentle smile. A little while later, after starring at her. She slowly leans forward, and kiss's me!! Not only that but she pushes me down to the ground and straddles my waist, still kissing me.

`_Sakura's kissing me! I never thought she would kiss me. Does this mean she likes me like I like her? Who cares Just act cool and roll with it.`_

She part's her lips, bringing her tongue onto my lips. I open my mouth, and she darts her tongue into my mouth, are tongue mingling. Both of us are fighting for dominants. I quickly lose though. She breaks for breath.

Looking down at me she takes my top of tossing it to the side. Rising up she takes of her top revealing her braless chest. I sit there staring in awe at her chest. I was so busy staring at her breasts that I didn't notice her take off the rest of my cloths. She gets up and removes all of hers. Now I'm truly blushing. So after about 5 minutes of starring at her I reach up and grab her and roll her to the ground. Straddling her I take a nipple in my mouth sucking and bighting on it, enjoying her moans of pleasure. I massage her left breast with my hand. After awhile I switch nipples sucking, licking, and biting it, massaging her right breast with my hand now.

"I-Ino, lower" she whispers. So I comply licking my way lower, dipping my tong into her belly butting as I make way lower until I smell a sweet aroma. Looking down I see the most breathtaking view I've ever see.

Ino maidenhood was sparking wet with her juices.

(Sorry I don't write erotic stories. This was as far as I'll write. For erotic stuff. Plus I can't write them that good. I've only bin with a few other girls so... Anyway second part now.

Sakura's POV

"Mhmm Ino. That was so good." I pants out breathing heavily from just Cumming for the seventh time tonight. Where both now fully dressed and just laying there.

"Same. I've never felt so good." I can here her breath it shallow. I guess now's the time, while she's tired.

"Ino, I want to show you something." I say in the best seductive voice I can come up with. "I planed on showing you earlier but I got caught up in… this." I get up and search around for my bag.

"What is it? I new jutsu or something."

'No… Hmm Ahhh! Here it is!" With that I pull out metal claws. Very sharp and very dangerous. "These are chakra filled claws. There usually used for heart transplants because the allow people to reach into someone's body and take out the heart without it damaging it." I say walking closer to her as she gets up to examine them.

"Really, I never heard of them before."

"That's because I created them myself. I wanted to show them to you." I say circling my arms around her body scratching them with my new claws. As I go over her chest I press in digging the claws in. Leaving marks on her now cut shirt. With a quick flip of my wrist I cut her shirt into peaces. Before she could react I shove my hand into her chest, grabbing her heart and pulling it out, effectively killing her. I put her heart into my freezer

"Wow! It work's perfectly. Thank you Ino…

The Next Day

"Sakura! Sakura!" Hmm Naruto running at me. Probably coming to ask me on a date. "Sakura, Did you hear what happened to Ino in the woods." Crap…

"N-no what? Is she okay?!" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"She's dead! Her heart was pulled right out." I'm going to go snoop around the woods, see if I can find any clues. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I would love to help." gives me a chance to try out my new invention I created last night. "Umm Naruto, can I meet you there I have to pick up a few things."

"Huh. Ok meet yeah there!" and with that he ran off. And with that my next victim for sex and my heh, special toy

---------------------------------Sakura---Killer!!!---!!!relliK---arukaS-------------------------------

Sorry I rushed it. See I really don't like erotic scenes plus I wanted to kill Ino in this one. Not that I dislike her she's amazing and beautiful. I just wanted to write it like this. Anyway read review everyone can.


End file.
